


We Know The Score

by EmAndFandems



Series: jewish omens: because i said so [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Chanukah, Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jewish Holidays, M/M, Post-Canon, S'vivon | Dreidel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems
Summary: “You’re cheating,” Aziraphale says, but he’s smiling.“Why would I cheat?” Crowley protests. “Not like the stakes are high enough to be worth it.”The stakes are not, in fact, very high: only a handful of chocolate coins already going soft in their shiny golden wrappings.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: jewish omens: because i said so [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060331
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	We Know The Score

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5ftjewishcactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/gifts).



> Also written for ChanukahOmens! Prompt was "dreidel." Title from Queen's "The Show Must Go On."

“You’re cheating,” Aziraphale says, but he’s smiling.

“Why would I cheat?” Crowley protests. “Not like the stakes are high enough to be worth it.”

The stakes are not, in fact, very high: only a handful of chocolate coins already going soft in their shiny golden wrappings. Aziraphale lays a protective hand over his scant winnings. “Well. Perhaps it’s simply in your nature.”

Crowley crosses his arms as though he has been deeply offended. “You think I’m incapable of playing an honest game?”

Aziraphale touches his shoulder. “Of course not, my dear,” he says, and Crowley smiles until he adds, “I’m merely suggesting that you don’t _want_ to play fair.”

“Pffft,” says Crowley, who has been miracling his spins to land on gimmel about half the time, “where’s the fun in a rigged game?”

Aziraphale attempts a frown. It goes poorly, and Crowley laughs until Aziraphale does too. “I suppose you would have to tell me that, really,” he says. “Is it really so enjoyable to deprive me of my chocolates?”

“Ohhh,” says Crowley, tipping his head. “I wouldn’t say I’m planning on depriving you of them, y’know. Never been much for sweets myself.”

“Then--” Aziraphale narrows his eyes. “What is your devious plan, serpent?”

Crowley grins, a sharp and wicked thing, and Aziraphale kisses his cheek. “I have been doing a fair bit of thinking,” Crowley says, and nods solemnly as Aziraphale pretends to be shocked at this news. “I know, I know, dangerous activity. But I was thinking what I’d do with all this chocolate I’ll have won, and it seems to me, y’see, there’s really just one thing for it.”

“And what’s that?”

Crowley takes Aziraphale’s hand and brings it to his lips. “It occurs to me,” he says, “that I may know someone who enjoys chocolates far more than I do.”

Aziraphale smiles, a soft thing, happiness bright in his eyes. “Is that so?”

“Mhm. So if you’ll take your turn, angel, I think it’ll only be a few more rounds before I’ve got all the coins and we can set this plan into motion.”

So Aziraphale picks up his dreidel, a lovely golden thing they bought together last year, and blows on it for luck. It’s a silly custom, and Crowley has never missed an opportunity to poke fun at it, but maybe it works, or maybe someone’s slipped in a sneaky miracle (and who could say which of them it was?) because when it wobbles and topples it’s gimmel side up. Aziraphale beams and scoops the pile towards himself, and he’s making some comment about how he might be harder to defeat than Crowley bargained for, and Crowley’s laughing and arguing in all the right places, and everything is exactly as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Find this on tumblr [here](https://lazarusemma.tumblr.com/post/637721421074808832/again-written-for-5ftjewishcactuss-wonderful)!


End file.
